


[PODFIC] ¿Quién llora por mí?

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Because Is Civil War, Canon Compliant, Civil War: Casualties of War (Marvel), Español | Spanish, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Happy, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: En un breve interludio durante la Guerra Civil, Tony recuerda ese encuentro con Steve, buscando respuestas de esas preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrán solución.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] ¿Quién llora por mí?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> Bien, bien, bien, le rogué a la minina por esta oportunidad y espero no haberla estropeado. Disfruten de este podfic como fanwork para la Comunidad SteveTony por San Valentín <3

_**¿Quién llora por mí?** _

_por_

_**Clumsykitty** _

* * *

**_☆[Formato MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-7pkhxmkumwPr_kKFn02X4y7eWP8KDOi/view?usp=drivesdk) ☆_ **

* * *

**Duración:** 22 min, 12 seg.

 **Formato** : MP3 (WAV)

 **Trabajo original:** En _[Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/I8SJCdLO43)_ .

 **Lector:** WooHo Shin

 **Canciones:** Samantha Barks; On My Own y Woodkid; I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No olviden visitar el trabajo original de Clumsykitty! Estaré rastreando sus kudos para ella, están advertidos. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por escuchar! Estoy tan emocionada que esperaré cómodamente sus comentarios <3


End file.
